My Secret Job
by G.G.Knight
Summary: Based off of the Ravenhearst Game one Bladebreaker is called back to the mysterious house in order to uncover more of its past. Will he succeed? Read to find out. No Flamers, Rating is for safety reasons.
1. Chapter 1

AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game &amp; Beyblade  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

The whistled loudly around as he wrote in his journal, he really ought to thank Kenny for teaching him how to write! Back during the chinese tournament he hadn't been able much which was how his genius friend knew of his illiteracy and offered to teach him. Currently he was sitting in his car, a run down beetle of all things, outside a building that had there not been a large gap between tournaments he would have refused to return to. _Ravenhearst Manor_. He didn't have very many memories of his last visit to the place, he had been exploring as a young teenager back then but now he was sixteen, a blader for goodness sake! He was becoming world famous for his skills in the dish, though it was his many skills outside of the dish that made him infamous. Others would have thought that he'd have split personality disorder with all the different 'versions' there were of him. He knew that he didn't have such a disorder though he could see why some would think so. His entire persona did change with each different out fit that he wore. Currently he was in a black business suit, his detective badge hanging proud on his pocket. Sunglasses covered his eyes despite the lack of an actual need for them since the heavens had opened up as he neared the the old gothic gates of the manor.

He moved a few strands of his hair from his face, usually in a ponytail and vasty covered he had plaited it then tied it into a bun at the back of his head. A long green ribbon keeping it in its place. His body quivered, the hair on his arms standing on end. Was it just him or was he being watched by unseen eyes? His bit-beast hung around his neck on a simple string fashioned into a necklace. Well he couldn't leave the beast in its blade in case his car was spotted and the item stolen!

'_I once again visit __Ravenhearst Manor_ _by orders of the Queen this time to further investigate the disturbing place. I may not remember much from my last visit but from what I can recall I would have thought it would have been the end of the story. The century old building still seemed to contain some secrets according to the queen and her advisors. I have the feeling that I will be coming into contact with those crazy doors of Charles's. Strange how I remember my foes name the most clearly! It was those doors that started… from what I can recall._

I think I had freed the soul of not only the manors namesake Emma Ravenhearst but also that of her murderer Charles Dalimar!

_After departing the manor the first time barely conscious I think I was threatened to be forever hunted and haunted by the man. Why though eludes me as I am still just a teenager! I must work quickly… don't want his spirit finding out that I have returned to this horrible place!'_ He finished writing and stuck his journal into his jacket pocket. He exited his car not caring for the rain which immediately began to soak through his clothes and hair. One quick look at the scene before him told him everything that he needed to know. There was a security system which most likely housed the key but in order to get to it he'd have to unscrew the cover and possibly solve the puzzle within. Glancing around him he easily spotted a wrench amongst the leaves of the nearby foliage.

He quickly opened the small contraption and frowned at the four coloured wires that greeted him. What was it that Kenny told him? Oh yes along then up! The blue one went two along the up two, green was four along up one, yellow one along three up and finally red two along and one up. Only thing he'd have to do now would be to push the small glowing button at the bottom of the contraction.

Firmly pressing in the rubbery button he wasn't surprised to see a small silver key fall out of the slot, grinning to himself he picked it up noting the coolness of the metal in his much warmer hand and proceeded to the gate. Inserting and turning the key he took a step back when the rusted gates opened themselves. The temperature around him dropped causing him to draw his jacket around him all the more tighter. A ghostly image soon manifested before him. A woman that he felt he knew smiled at him.

"Thank you for returning to the ominous place" She started speaking her voice warm and kind despite her obvious effects on the atmosphere. "while my soul is free there are others who remained bound to him. Find the secret passage within the manor and free those who remain bound to him before he returns. Be warned that you are in grave danger! Follow me!" She finished waving him in and turning her body vanishing into thin air as quickly as she had appeared. He stood there frozen unsure if he should take his next step. was he ready to do mental battle against Charles again? He shook his head, clearing his mind of his doubts and stepped forward.

The stairway that greeted him just beyond the gate looked worn out, unstable. Cracks were visible from a distance, statues stood along the sides along with a well and a fountain. Charles, it would seem, was a collector in unusual art work. A gothic fence stood on either side of the stairwell almost as though to guide him to the main building.

The three story building felt as welcoming as a policeman in the middle of the night. Lights blared from the ground floor making him frown all the more deeply, should they be glowing in such a fashion? He climbed the stairs not caring from the amount of times he slipped. The closer he grew to the main building the more he felt the urge to turn on his heels and run. A raven and an all black cat greeted him at the front porch, an old rocking chair swayed in the wind. Many things caught his eye at first glance from the almost hidden object under the cats paw to whatever was being hidden in the crows nest in the buildings lower roof. A notice on the door attracted a small amount of attention. He could guess what it would say, it wouldn't take a genius to know that the house was dangerous to be around.

Figuring that he ought to give the doorway a closer look he soon spotted what looked like a typewriter key, the letter 'V'. What would such a thing be doing on the boards which held the door closed so firmly? His instincts told him to keep a hold of it and those very instincts had yet to steer him wrong. Without a second thought he pocketed the item and looked elsewhere. A chest lay open to his left perhaps he could find something useful there? he quickly marched over hearing the floorboards creak under his weight. Within the chest lay an assortment of items not many proved to be valuable looking to his case all except a brick. A brick you ask? Well he'd need to get into the building somehow and since he saw no crowbar a brick would prove to be just as good. He could get break a window!

He turned around spotting a path leading up to a garden area. Along the way lay a ladder… he smirked to himself as he moved to gather it into his arms, the brick now in a pocket of his jacket. No he could finally check out that crows nest!

He climbed the ladder slowly not trusting the wood to carry his weight upon it. The nest for the most part was tidy, a couple of eggs and some feathers were the first things he saw however on closer inspection he came eye to eye with… well a human eye! The brown iris stared back at him unseeing, the pupil dilated. Very fine blood vessels lined the white around the iris. It made him feel sick but all the same he lifted the organ, the optic nerve dangled from the back as he held the soft gently within his hand. Would he need this? Why did he think that he might just? He carefully wrapped it up and placed it within his breast pocket not enjoying how it felt against his chest. He lowered himself from the ladder and continued onwards to the garden area.

A couple of statues guarded a doorway encased with vines and flowers, a waterfall ran not far from a gentlemanly looking statue. At his feet lay several items of what appeared to be tossed bits of trash. Though he knew that he may always find something of use with the pile. Crouching he looked through the pile grimacing at the insects that scurried from his hands. Another eyeball stared up at him as he went through the pile, there was no way that he wouldn't need them now right? Twice he found an eyeball in two very different parts of the outside of the house. He quickly pocketed this eyeball as well. With this thought in mind he turned and hurried to the only unboarded window that he had seen within reach, he now needed to get inside!

The window was locked from the inside so without a second thought he pulled out the brick and broke the glass. Well he had little choice! A fire burned brightly and warmly, the wood cracking as it burnt. Who had stocked it? No matter he was grateful for the heat and stood in front of the blaze for several long minutes simply soaking up the heat that radiated from the flames. Mildew and mold hung in the air and a thick layer of dust covered the vintage furniture. Old black and white photos were on proud display on the walls, a shine stole his attention from the pictures. A crow bar! This was proving to be easier than he thought! Not hesitating his lifted the metal up and proceeded back to the creaking floorboards outside.

Before he could get anywhere near the floorboards however a machine belt caught his eye, why would he need that for? No matter he picked it up anyways and wore it over his suit. He then slammed the crowbar into the floor easily lifting the board from its place and would you believe there staring right back at him was a _**third**_ eye! he had to bite back a groan as he did the same as the other two and pocketed the eye for possible future usage.

Sighing he went back inside noting the cat who hissed at him as he tried to get at whatever was under its paw. Nor he or his beast were able to convince it to release the item under its paw. He went back inside and searched the room more thoroughly this time. A door with a strange lock stood at the back of the room, three empty holes stared at him. The one that had something in it seemed unfocused. Turning the lever he soon gasped as an eye blinked at him. What the f-k!? He carefully inserted all of the eyes that he had gathered and turned the levers until the all came into focus. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see what was beyond the door or not, he knew he had to go inside in order to continue but would he like what may lie behind said door? Once the door opened he breathed a sigh of relief a t the sight of an old fashioned kitchen!

Stepping inside he felt the sensation of being watched wash over him again, dust lined the counters and fresh water footprints were on the floor. The vintage oven was wrapped in chains and locked tightly. a pair of shears was all that he found in the cupboards. On the shelves lay one lump of stinky cheese. Perhaps he could find a mouse which would give the cat something to do thus allowing him access to the hidden item under its paw! With his new plan in mind he dashed outside barely seeing himself throwing the cheese, catching the mouse then releasing said mouse near the cat. It was only a loud meow that he snapped out of his trance like state and saw the cat running off a key lying where the cat had been. That was what it had been sitting on? A key?!

He went back inside finding a towel where one hadn't been before, he dried his face and clothes as best as he could leaving the towel on his head as he unlocked the ovens padlock revealing… gardening gloves? Did someone have dementia before this house was abandoned? Oh well it was only benefitting him in the long run! He went back outside once more and cut a rose from the nearby foliage. The area was lush with plants so he figured that one rose wouldn't hurt. He walked back round to the door in the garden and placed the rose (for safe keeping within the female statues hands. As he did so a moon pendant fell from her neck! What the…? He picked it up and placed it in the pocket that once housed the brick. He went to the doors not believing his eyes. The plant life was shrinking back in on itself! Revealing the door which opened once free from the plants which held it shut. Beyond he could see a grassy path and yet more statues!

The path led to a cemetery on a cliff face, in the distance he could see a shipwreck and a lighthouse. A puzzle lay within the bark of a tree, circles seeming to make up a current to some light bulbs…

'_I wonder what would happen if I got the lights to work?'_ he thought to himself as he began to fiddle with the rings. He gained a few static shocks as he moved the rings but eventually he had succeeded in lighting up up all of the light bulbs! The rings shrank into the tree revealing a sun pendant. Ok this place was creeping him out now! He walked back inside the building at a brisk pace and sat down on a dust covered seat to gather his thoughts. So far he had found three eyeballs and made usage of them. and now pendants? He looked closely at the fireplace seeing indents within its walls. were they meant to house the pendants? He carefully placed the objects within the holes and fell over back onto his butt as the entire room began to shake. The very fire in front of him fell forming a stairway leading into what he assumed was the basement. Had he just found the secret passage so soon? Before he could gather his bearings and stand up to investigate further his phone rang loudly making him jump in surprise.

"hello?" he questioned as he answered the small handheld device, he voice sounded weak and frightened to his own ears

"Ray are you ok? Will you be meeting us in Las Vegas?"...

* * *

AAG: There we are my first chapter of this Beyblade Fanfic...


	2. Chapter 2

AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game &amp; Beyblade  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

**Special thanks to...**

_ashstar54321: I'm glad that you are enjoying it so far and I hope that this second chapter is just if not more enjoyable than the last. Your review means the world to me and I apologize for updating the story as slowly as I did._

* * *

"yeah I'm fine you just scared me is all" he said trying calm his breathing and racing heart "I'll meet you in Las Vegas don't worry about that... " he continued to say looking at the stairs before him. Every fiber of his being was tingling with fear, excitement and most of all the cold wind which swept up from the basement. Goose bumps lined his arms as his grip on the phone tightened. He would need to venture forward but first he would need to hang up. "Sorry Kenny but I got to go… I'll call you later I promise!" he said close his flip phone over and inserting it into his back pocket. He had a job to do and he was going to do it even if his entire body screamed at him not to.

He hesitantly took the first step down the stairs and then another until finally he had reached the bottom. Stale water dripped from up above him as a couple of childrens toys lay decaying in the mud… well he hoped it was mud. The temperature dropped again as another woman appeared before him. This one he didn't know though she seemed terrified. As if speaking to him was a great risk to her safety.

"Greetings, brave soul. My name is Rose Sommerset-at least it once was" Her voice sounded hopelessly resigned as though her fate was one she had accepted long ago. "My daughters and I were stolen a long time past. Please, please unlock the doors quickly and help me find my children" hope began to seep into her voice as she continued. He couldn't believe that Charles would bring children into this but then again maybe he wasn't so surprised. The man was heartless at the best of times! "Free us from this place before he returns!" sorrow overwhelmed him as she slowly disappeared her plea ringing in his ears.

A wheel chair sat in front of the path forward making him shake ever so slightly. The waterlogged floor/mud/whatever it was mad moving from one side of the room to the other strenuous and difficult. One of them held a typewriter on it the other two had two different puzzle one of which involved marbles which he had yet to see. He picked the middle door as it would seem as though that would be his best option though he put the typewriter letter on the door to his right.

The puzzle on the middle door was easy enough, it required some maths to be solved and to have the numbers fixed in a certain way. In all it took him only a couple of minutes to solve! The door swung open revealing an old fashioned town with a salon and general store. The whole place had a strange feeling to it. Even Driger was unnerved by the atmosphere of the place. No matter they were there for a reason.

Approaching the first window he looked around not immediately spotting anything, however a long stick did eventually catch his eye. You never know when a stick would come in handy! He turn his head to the side to see a 'Standard Procedure board erected onto the side of the building. The rules printed on it had him shivering. Did Rose really live by these? These were awful! He moved on not liking how the rules made his stomach churn. On a street lamp was a missing poster for Emma and in between some rocks were some letters for her. Seeing them broke his heart.

A door with a puzzle on it caught his eyes, sliding blocks? He figured that he would need to align these blocks under the same coloured light in order to pass… not very difficult. Shouldn't Charles locks be harder?

This puzzle was easier than expected! Not even two minutes had gone by and he was in. A glint to his right drew his eyes to an old shovel. The handle was worn and the blade wiggled on the end. Upon entering the salon he came across bedlam. shackles hung from the hairdressing chairs and beauty products littered the floor. A mannequin stood to the side holding a torn piece of newspaper. He treaded carefully into the room his foot nearly flying out from beneath him due to a well hidden marble. Wasn't there a puzzle not long back that required marbles? He pocketed the old sphere and walked to the stairs carved onto one of the steps were the words 'Help us'. It sent a shiver down his spine. Curiosity made him reach for banisters and for the face at the top of the starting newel. Simply by fidgeting with them he found that they could face each other which after a couple of moments and a burst of dust falling from the ceiling a section of the wall before him turned and as it turned a skull stared at him. Its hollow eyes eyes creeping him out. after what felt like forever the wall completely closed again revealing a torn picture of two little girls. Could these be Rose's children? His heart clenched painfully in his chest at the sight of them, they had their whole lives ahead of them and yet they were lost. Possibly killed long ago by Charles.

He quickly bolted up the stairs taking them in twos until he was at the top. A messy would be bedroom made Tysons look spotless. A hole in the ceiling had him worried for his safety as he look over the room, a large puddle was close to on the legs on the vintage bed. Another typewriter key was just beside the puddle… a couple inches further from the bed and it would have been swimming! He pocketed it for later and looked around the room more thoroughly. One drawer was nailed shut and another door just beyond the bed had a different style of lock on it. A marble had to go through a hole two chains were what he was supposed to use in order to rotate the ring and to get the marble to move. On his first attempt the marble fell off the board forcing him to wait as it reset itself, his second attempt was much more successful! He managed to get the ball into the hole and open the door.

A dingy bathroom greeted him, water dripped into the sink and a shadow lurked behind the shower curtain. His heart raced in his chest as he drew closer to the bath, sweat slid down his face giving his upper lip a salty taste. His hands shook as he extended his arms and grasped the curtain tightly in his fist. He pulled back the curtains jumping when a life sized and naked mannequin was revealed. He clutched his chest and breathed deeply, why would someone put that there?! A lever glinted on the bathrooms floor, why did all the shiny or obviously out of place things seem so close to each other? Anyways He had to move on… he was to help these people get their freedom again.

He left the building entirely his mind racing… he needed air and badly! He walked outside breathing in great lungfuls of the cold moist air of England. Within seconds his hair was plastered to his face and his shaking hands had settled. He walked calmly back into the underground area where he assumed his second victim spent her time. A 'shop' to his right caught his attention through a lack of a lock on the door, the building itself was well maintained compared to the previous one that he had been in. He slowly pushed open the door hearing the little bell declare his entrance to the empty space and the products on the shelves. He eyes glanced at everything taking it all in.

A dolls head fell from its body as he walked past, a red marble sat on the counter next to a hand... grenade? His southern Chinese accent came out much thicker as he loudly questioned no one as to why his enemy would have such a thing! He knew the that hand grenades were around in the 1590's but still why would anyone want to have one under their house?!

The floor was littered with the mouldy remains of what he hoped was fruit and other food items, a bag of flour sat near what looked like a power supply and a vintage pair of shoes sat near a cash register. He'd need the code for the power supply unfortunately. He would find it it was just a question of where.

He inspected the cash register noting how it said the number fifteen at the top so did he have to get the numbers to add up to fifteen? Moving the buttons around he managed to light up all the small bulbs and make each row and column add up to fifteen. The machine popped open revealing another red marble and a code. '5392'. He went back to the power supply and entered the code praying that he was correct in thinking that the two were linked in some way. He was correct he opened the power supply to reveal five sections for fuses, one of them was missing.

with a new objective in mind he closed the power supply and ventured deeper into the store. He was greeted with the remains of a poor skeletal man called Joe covered in spider webs. He crossed himself and prayed for the mans soul despite not being a Christian. He turned to the small area he was in and frowned why would they need a lift for? No matter he would take it and see where it would lead him. He placed the lever into the contraption next to Joes body and pulled. The lift moaned into life and carried him further into the earth. Jars of squid jelly lined a wall next to what looked like a locked control panel. This place was thoroughly creeping him out!

He soon found himself in a cave system with what looked like a large anaconda in the water, the large serpent would come up to look at him every now and then as he took in the sights of the place. A crate of lard paste floated not too far from the snake and an old telescope sat at one of the caves two openings. An opening was covered by a rusted gate and a boat was tied near by. In said boat he found a small gold key which made him think of the locked bathroom cabinet. Could this key open it? Only one way to find out! He turned back on his heels and bolted for the lift aiming to return to the bathroom of the salon. However as he pulled the lever he found the lift going down and stopping once more, just beyond the gates of the lift he could see a long corridor before the lift began to lift up back towards the surface of the basement. He walked briskly towards the salon key in his hand.

Once there he opened the cabinet to find a bottle of rust remover… well that would certainly come in handy! He turned to the bath and the mannequin again and looked around wondering if there was anything that he had missed the first time he had looked at the area. He found a roll of duct tape next to the mannequins feet which he picked up. You never know when such a thing would be useful!

He hurried back to the lift and went to the rust covered gate, his eyes wandering to the rusted gate where a typewriter key lay. How did he miss that before? no matter he would need that he was sure. He poured the rust remover over the bolts in the gate surprised when it began to work instantly. He then with a bit of elbow grease used his wrench to undo the bolts before crawling into the space which had opened up to him.

He found himself in another part of the cave with bats hanging from wires and boxes of red and white wine lined the walls. He lifted the old trumpet to his lips and blew into the instrument as hard as he could scaring the bats from the area. Venturing further into the cave he came across a skeleton. The body looked as though it were screaming in agony. A machine continually sucked something from the remains. Was this keeping her spirit here? He took a closer look at the contraption and noticed small coloured lights and boxes. He could slid the boxes in straight lines so he figured that he had to maneuver them to cover the lights. Three rounds of this later her soul returned to the skeleton transforming it into her ghostly image.

"Thank you, after centuries of unrest, I'm finally free." she said relief flooding her voice as she spoke hand on her heart, "Have you seen my daughters, Gwendolyn and Charlotte? Charles brought the here to toil in this place. I can't bear the thought of them, having them tied to him. Please! Find them and release them from his cold and terrible hand!" she spoke quickly before vanishing. He didn't even get to make the promise to find her daughters before she left! Inside her makeshift coffin lay another red marble. Now he had four of them. He turned on his heel and left the area teeth clenched tightly.

he went back to the chamber with three doors and put the typewriter keys in place before turning to the door with the marbles. Once the marbles were in place he turned them until the yellow and blue marbles already there had switched places. The door opened slowly revealing...

* * *

AAG: well thats the second chapter done...


	3. Chapter 3

AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game &amp; Beyblade  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

**Special thanks to...**

_ashstar54321: Suspenseful? I wouldn't have said that but oh well... hope you like this chapter as well :)_

* * *

A playground with a school and toy shop immediately within field of vision, a small play area sat near by him. The air grew cold as two little girls appeared before him. They seemed to be about six years old and holding each others hand as well as a ghostly teddy bear. One of the twins held the teddy over half of her face as her sister took the lead to speak to him.

"Have you seen our mummy? Its so cold and we are frightened of the dark!" she said as her sister began to cuddle into her side as though to emphasise how cold they were "Please don't leave us alone with him. Please don't make us stay with father!" was all she said after the cuddling. He blinked back tears that he hadn't realised had formed in the corners of his eyes. He vowed silently to himself to free these girls just like he did their mother!

It was only after he turned his attention fully to the play area that he noticed the rusted slide with holes within the metal, water flowed down its metal slide falling through the hole. A puddle lay next to his feet with a small very dusty rubber duck, its yellow colour dulling into a nasty yellow brown mix. A funnel caught his eye, why would that be there? Either way he picked it up and headed for the toy store.

The sign above the store read 'Toys for Brats' it made him snort. What a charming man he was that Charles! The inside of the store was neat and tidy, full of dolls and teddy bears. A rocking horse looked as though it would be worth a fortune with a lick of paint and a clean. A pair of dolls looked awfully like the ghost twins made his skin crawl. What confused him about the toy shop was the still warm vintage cooker and a fuse being so close to each other. Granted they were on opposite sides of the room but still why would such things be there?! He picked up the fuse and dashed back to the general store.

Once there he placed the fuse in the empty slot noting that it was for the school, well at least Charles cared for the girls education even if he didn't care for their lives. As he walked back from the fuse box his eye caught sight of something within the store. Another typewriter key? Why would he have missed that with the amount of times he's walked past this counter unless… someone not long put it there? That would make sense due to the lack of dust on it… no matter he took it to the door with all the other typewriter keys he had found and placed it where it was meant to go before returning to where the twins were kept.

With the school now lit up he walked to the building noting the graffiti on the walls and the broken bandwagon outside its door. Once inside he saw the skeletal remains of a man that according to the black board was called Kevin. He covered his mouth and sobbed to himself just once. He couldn't help but think of the younger boy he had grown up with, if that man had been his friend… he turned his head to see a map of only England with the word 'Blackpool' written across it in block capitals. He turned to the school desks determined to finish the job, he had to defeat Charles and soon! He soon spotted a canister of bug repellent on the desk, the odds of him picking up a clue with bugs crawling all over it were slim even if he needed it! He walked out of the school nearly falling through the giant hole that he had failed to spot after seeing Kevins skeleton.

He went back to the toy store, and put his hands on the glass counter. Why couldn't he get his friend out of his head? Oh yeah because of that damn skeleton! He knew that his friend was fine back home in the Chinese village from whence he came from. That and his friend is a good two feet smaller than the skeleton at least. That man had to be over six feet tall his friend was only four foot tall the midget. All of his childhood friends called Kevin a midget, including Kevin himself! Looking straight down into the counter a door knob lay there all shiny and what have you. Why would that be there? Slowly he located something to break the glass and picked it up, why did he think he would need this? The store did have a back room so maybe…

He walked slowly towards the back of the shop holding the door knob tightly but no no need for it here. However there was a way to a basement and a work station there so maybe he could find more clues for his investigation! A hammer? That would be useful to him… putting both the hammer and the door knob on his belt he ventured down into the basement.

On his way down into the basement his head hit some low hanging puppets nearby a dolls head in a vice. Once in the basement he saw a teddy bear chained to the wall with something obviously in its stomach and a bug crawling box with the word telephone on it. Well he was glad that he had the bug spray now! He quickly killed off the bugs and opened the box finding a mesh of wires and tiny light bulbs, so he had to connect them all to light up all the bulbs? No problem! It may have been easy for him to do connect the wires and light the bulbs, it had still taken him a good ten minutes what with all the static shocks he got from the re-wiring.

He went back up the stairs noticing a telephone box near by a locked door, the actual phone part used for speaking and listening to the other person was missing. He would need to find it he was sure… perhaps there was another building down here? He'd have to go outside and look around the grounds thoroughly.

As he walked past the school a large gingerbread man caught his eye making him walk the short distance to a well hidden little house, a set of rules for the children stood on his left and a mailbox with a photo of aman at an open funeral sat on his right. What kind of a man would make a doll house like cottage for children to live in if he was going to kill them? A lock on the childrens door stopped him from entering… this one was more difficult. He'd have to use the switches in order to form a picture. This would take some time…

That one did take him a bit longer but in the end he saw the circular picture of a young girl holding some flowers, into the house he went fearing what he would find within. Inside the first room was a little table set up for a tea party with dolls and teddy bears. The only thing there that shouldn't be was a pot holder. Why would the kids need this? He took that with him and ventured further into the house.

"Psst over here" The little girls whispered to him "you must be mindful of Father. We mustn't tamper with the locks or we may be punished again. We must remember that we are forever tied to him so he may continues to be free." The girls said vanishing before he could say or ask them anything. A hole in the wall with the words 'Kittys home' caught his attention for two minutes along with another one next to some wires. With careful hands he put the wires together and duct taped them in place. Now all he had to do was to see what pressing the big shiny button would do. It would grant him some rope apparently… A door at the end of the hallway blocked his path, he would need to unlock it by finding the matching symbols? This would only take him two seconds!

Which it did, once the door was open he walked into the room to find himself in a bedroom with a door missing its door knob. A picture of the girls and their father and a brother? Hung from a wall. A dolls house near the door contained another typewriter key! Was he going to have to fix the typewriter to move on after he freed the girls? He replaced the door knob on the door and carefully ventured forward. It turned out to be a walk in wardrobe with toys, boxes and clothes. He could hear the wind from the other side of the far wall. A poster moved in its place Moths flew around a single light bulb hanging above him as he made a note of what looked like a telephone number. He was getting closer to freeing the girls he could feel it!

Upon leaving the house he went back to the school only this time to its side where there seemed to be a locked entrance with the number 600 carved on its wooden doors. Could this be a number that the cooker inside the toy shop had to be at? He went back inside the toy shop to find out. Using the pot holder he fiddled with the handles until the temperature reached six hundred, he carefully noted which rings burnt red before going back to the cellar door. He noticed a small set of rings so he covered the same ones that had burnt red on the stove and opened the door climbing into the cellar slowly. There was a leaking canister of petrol and a sharpening wheel to which he put on the belt he had found outside some time a go. With nothing else to do he decided to go back over the places he had already been to see if he could find the phone, a knife or something of use to him now.

As he searched he found the letter M typewriter key in the salon, and paint remover in the bedroom of the salon. perhaps these would be of use to him but not on their own… there had to be other stuff as well! Just they had to be outside. With this in mind he went outside and search the gardens finding a screwdriver. He was amazed to find only that outside the actual house. He went back inside and towards the girls house fearing that he may have been beaten by this man… his enemy. On the little girls table was an empty jar… maybe he should collect some of that dripping petrol before it ran out?

Going back to the school cellar he collected a jarful of petrol and went inside the main building to remove the paint on the board. The smell of the chemical made him feel a bit dizzy but he pulled through in order to see a strange drawing of a bunch of triangles which made no sense to him.

Trying to make sense of it he wandered down into the toy shops basement and absent mindedly played a game of 'whack the Devil' to which he scored one hundred points in one hundred seconds. His prize? An old coin… it made him think of the telescope in the cave near where he found the twins mother…

He bolted towards that cave and pushed the coin into the coin slot and looked through the telescope to see what he would see. Only a bhoy floated past with cryptic numbers on its side which he noted down for future reference. After that He decided to look around every available place once more, He needed to save these girls but how if he was lost on what to do next?

After looking everywhere he went back to the broken phone in order to stare at it, would it work anyways if he put in the number now? Placing his long slender fingers into the holes he twisted the dial thingy and rang the number not expecting anything to happen. He certainly didn't expect the door to just swing open after a moments hesitation! He walked through the door seeing the broken side of a well and a stuck bucket. His long stick would come in handy here… gently and carefully he used the stick to free the bucket and losing his stick in the process, he also tied the rope to a well dug in metal ring before running outside to see what was in the bucket.

Once outside he pulled his coat closer to him already feeling the beginnings of a cold taking him over, He pulled the bucket up and out of the well finding a dull knife within the bucket. He knew where to sharpen it and what to cut with it… he hastily made his way back to the school cellar where he sharpened the knife then bolted to the toyshop basement in order to cut open the teddy bear. Matches… the thing inside the teddy bear was matches. Oh well they were there for a reason!

He went back towards the broken well and climbed down the rope, not finding his lost stick as he went. He did however find a door with yet another lock on it! The puzzle was about speed to which he had little at the moment. He had to take some sugar, his hands were shaking and not from the cold. A quick blood test revealed that all his running and lack of eating had lowered his blood glucose to a dangerous level. After a five minute break and solving the puzzle he was ready to go on.

The room beyond the door was dark causing him to use the matches in order to gain some light. Three dragon statues stood in his way each with a puzzle in their stony grasp. Would he have to solve all three? Whether he did or not he was going to do so! Leaving the middle one for last. After doing the one on his left he found a large coffin big enough for two small girls starting to rise out of the earth. The trick to these puzzles was to light up some tubes without going over any tube twice. The first one took two minutes, the second (the one on his right) took just slightly longer and the last one took considerably longer and a few retries until it was completed. Once all three were gone and the coffin was fully out of the ground he opened the doors and came face to face with the ghostly twins.

"Thank you dear friend for releasing our chains and showing us the path to Mummy." the girls said smiling at him gratefully "Please be careful. We can feel father coming home and he will be very upset with us. Watch out for our awful brother as well. Our brother, Victor, is as evil as Father. Goodbye!" the warned him as they vanished. Victor? He knew he hadn't found the 'R' typewriter key yet so where could that be? He would have to go and look for it in order to complete his investigation. He left the room and went back up the rope and back into the toy shop where he found the missing letter on the broken counter. The dolls in the counter blinked at him as he left the area for the final door. The door with the typewriter. Placing the last letter in its place he examined the door closely seeing the words 'Good boy' and 'proceed in his name' he typed out the word 'Victor'. The keys madly began to type on their own spelling out 'you may proceed' before the door opened. His body froze, he had saved the woman and her daughters but now he had no idea what his main objective was. How was he going to stop Charles and Victor? He slowly went through the door hoping for an answer to his question.

* * *

AAG: Third chapter done and dusted...


	4. Chapter 4

AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game &amp; Beyblade  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

**Special thanks to...**

_ashstar54321: I think you'll be disappointed now..._

* * *

One thing he noticed as he walked through the door was how quiet the place had gotten since he freed the souls of the woman and children, how had he not noticed the almost constant humming before? He turned towards… an old cable car and sighed. It would seem as though he would have to take this and see where it went. But first he had to check that it had enough petrol to actually move. Using his screwdriver he opened the panel and refilled the tank before checking out the cable car just in case there was something useful on it. He found a putty knife.

Climbing inside he saw a well furnished vintage sitting room. It was all rather posh… too posh if you were to ask him. Never the less he started the engine and took a seat enjoying the comfort that came with resting for more than five minutes.

After arriving at his destination he got up and out of the cable car to see a small beach and a shipwreck, there had to be something there right? And why would the ship have wrecked itself if there was a lighthouse close by? Within the wreckage he found a spare key.

He started to walk towards the little cottage however he was forced to stop when he noticed the lack of stairs to the place, a puzzle lay near by with crows heads. What was he to do with those? He went back a bit and saw a couple of crows heads and some dry cement, with his putty knife he cleared the area to reveal a pattern in the crows. So was he to copy this? He guessed so so he went back to the puzzle and moved the crow pictures until they matched. Which took him roughly five minutes to do. He walked up the stairs to the cottage smiling slightly to himself. He saw two doorways, one with a puzzle for a lock. It would be this one he opened first.

Walking up to the puzzle door he saw a bunch of dominoes and some domino shaped lights, it may have taken him a good twenty minutes to do but he did it nonetheless! He entered the small room the inside looked cleaner then the main house, from the small window he could see the light house in the distance. A jewel heart next to the sink grabbed his eyes, the ruby in the middle of the stone heart shined brightly against the light from the lighthouse. Now he just had to tackle the main house.

He walked outside and unlocked the door and entered slowly, first thing he saw was a man sitting in his rocking chair. The mans white/ grey hair stood out wildly in and obvious bedhead. He rubbed his hands staring at the fireplace though as trying to communicate with Satan himself.

"Who's that coming in here? I didn't invite nobody here!" He demanded, his voice harsh and his eyes squinting to see him better. "You're that stinker! You drove my daddy NUTS! He's still alive… Aren't you happy about that?" He rose from his chair as he spoke that last line and started to walk towards him. "Yes? And I know what to do with people like YOU!" His world went dark as something hit him hard on the back of his head, he struggled to remain conscious "no matter he'll return shortly." were the last words he said as he lost the fight to remain awake.

He woke up to find himself in an attic of some sort, which building the attic belonged to he wasn't quite sure. No matter where he was he had to escape and finish what he started! He began to look around chains rattling near him making him shiver in fear. He easily found a bobby pin, honestly it was almost like Victor wanted him to be able to escape! Why else would the man ignore an obvious escape tool such as a bobby pin unless he hadn't noticed it! He soon located a trap door in the floor and unlocked the padlock.

The floor he jumped down to was dusty making him cough as soon as he landed, the only way to the stairs was blocked by a giant hole leaving only two rooms he can go into. The one on his left turned out to be a movie room with a projector missing its switch and film.

The other door lead to a library which contained the projectors switch and a film reel. He walked back to across the hall to the movie room and set up the projector, from what he could see Victor was sitting in front of the book shelf with the books in a certain order. What would rearranging the books do for him?

He walked back taking in some more sugar to keep him going, and rearranged the books in the manner that he had seen on the film. As soon as he put the last book into its proper place the entire shelving began to slide to his left revealing a small hole in the wall where an Axe lay. Yes… he could use that axe to escape!

Dashing back to the movie room he looked for a weak spot in the wall anywhere that the axe would do enough damage to help him escape. Behind a set of curtains was a boarded up hole in the wall. All he would need to do is undo the repair works. Swinging the axe as hard as he could he broke through the barricade and breathed heavily. Sweat dripping from his forehead as he rested for a moment. His arms burned with the overuse that he was putting them through. From where he stood he could see the stairs to the main building, the open gates and even his car! With a final sigh he dropped the axe and went outside finding the ladder he had placed near by earlier that day. The sun was setting by now casting long shadows against everything it touched.

He walked back through the house towards the cable car, hopefully Victor would be sleeping or out by now and he'd be able to look around the house that Charles son had been in. He started up the cable car again this time standing near the doors. He was determined to see this through to the end, Charles had to be put in his place before he could make anybody else suffer! His bit beast glowed in its spot around his neck filling him with warmth and courage.

Once the cable car had stopped he jogged up the stairs and barged his way into the house to find… it empty. Victor was no where to be seen for now. A door across from the still lit fireplace was locked by a puzzle involving skulls. To crack it he'd need to know the order of the skulls. Perhaps something around the house could help him?

Upstairs he found a letter of admittance from an asylum! So Charles had spent some time in professional care for his mental state? He almost felt sorry for the man, he had learnt of what those places could be like. He looked at the bottom of the page and snapped a picture. Down at the bottom where the very symbols he needed to open the locked door downstairs!

He bolted down the stairs taking them two at a time, adrenaline coursing through his veins. Why was he so excited? He solved the puzzle in no time thanks to the picture and walked into the room. He had to freeze and hide underneath the window as he heard Charles and Victor walk slowly past his hiding spot.

"Father, you must be drained from your journey to the carnival. We'll get you back into your chamber so you can feel the warm embrace of your family. Their souls will make you warm again." He shivered at the idea. He didn't want to know what the 'chamber' was or what Victor meant. No he just wanted to defeat Charles and have it over and done with! He looked around the room frowning when he came across a skull key until it clicked in his mind. This might be the key for the lift! He looked around the room even more finding a letter from Charles to Victor.

_'My Dearest Son._

_I have entrusted you to maintain the grounds and various mechanisms in and about the estate. Any disturbance to our family will cause my plan to fail. Divert the attention of curious parties by any means at your disposal. Prying eyes should be closed - permanently. Remember that I have left you reminders to the lift combination about the property. I am counting on you son, so please do not fail me._

_Your loving father._

_ Charles'_

He didn't think it was possible that Charles could be a good father to anyone but maybe he was indeed good to his son? Not that this would stop him he had to get back to the house and down to that corridor he had seen. He felt almost positive that Charles would be down there waiting for him.

He ran back to the cable car and rode it back to the house where he then bolted for the lift. Once inside he put the skull key into the lock and frowned at the puzzle. This must be why there all those numbers! He carefully unlocked the various number codes on the puzzle before pulling the lever. He was so close he could almost taste Charles. And he tasted disgusting! However the lift only took him down one level and curiosity got the better of him so he went out of the lift to look around. Another jeweled heart caught his eye. How many of these things were there?

He went back into the lift and went down to the next level. Once the lift stopped he went outside and looked down the corridor. on his right was a room with a large statue. Just beyond the door lay a crumbled, the edges worn and decaying. He slowly read the letter not sure if he believed what he was reading. How could the man say these things then do what he did?

_'Sweet Emma, in time you will forgive my sins. The world of the living will forever divide us but I shall bind you, close to me, in the darkness of death._

_Fear not solitary passage, Dear Love. In time I will send you a beautiful Rose and her lovely daughters. Their fellowship will provide you everlasting comfort and grant me the gift of life._

_Yes the locks will keep you, but in time they will rot. Even their great power is no rival for eternal, ghostly scratchings. The only way to be with you and maintain the doors is by crossing the space between life and death. Your companions will give their to me so that I may have energy to remain within the void._

_I shall also bring you a son. One who will preserve Ravenhearst Manor as we dance within her walls for all eternity._

_Accept this locked as my final gift. May it forever remind you of our loving family_

_Yours forever_

_Charles'_

He turned to the statue itself feeling so incredibly sorry for Emma, she had put up with him so well for the amount of time that she was with him. It was his duty to free her from her imprisonment! Near her statue he found two jewelled hearts, one of which doubled as a locket. He took them both.

He left the room after praying for Emmas soul and walked to a metallic door, a heart shaped hole with the door seemed to be able to hold the locket. Once that was in two panels opened up to reveal yet more slots for hearts. He only had thee and yet it looked as though he would have to search the entire estate in order to find the rest!

He ran around the estate locating the remaining seven hearts that he needed to get through the door. Once he had them all in the door he braced himself for what he would find. He doubted it would be pretty but it had to be done.

"YOU!? You, again! you steal my first love, and then return to my home to mock me?" Charles growled weakly at him from inside a glass chamber, the mans shriveled skin was almost translucent. "Victor!" He cried out as loud as he could "Come quickly! Why is my strength not returning? What have you done to my family? Without the warmth of their souls I cannot remain among the living. Victor! Slay the infidel!" Charles demanded of his son while he went to the controls of the chamber. There had to be a means of stopping this! The puzzle was tricky, he had to put the numbers in order from 1 to 15. It took him a while but he managed it in the end

"What have you done?! All of my work is in ruin. Curse you detective! Do you hear me? A pox on you AND your Queen! Victor! Take the device, and get to safety! Run. Far, far, far AWAY!" Charles laughed maniacally as his chamber cracked around him. Jets of water flew out as Victor ran into a well hidden device yelling out 'This isn't over'. Once the doors closed the year on the front began to go in reverse as Victor vanished. Fire began to spread the area forcing him to retreat back to the surface. The ghosts of Emma, Rose and the twins followed him almost as though they wished to make sure that he got out alive.

He ran to his car not noticing the lack of rain or the full moon in the sky. All he noticed was the hood of his car meeting him as Ravenhearst burnt behind him. He hoped, he wished, he prayed that this would be the last time he ever had to look at Charles and this place ever again. He sat in the drivers seat and drove off his journal which he had kept updated as the investigation went on still lay where he left it on his person. Now he simply wished to go and join his friends in Las Vegas. They would never believe what he had just done not that he would tell them what he did.

* * *

AAG: I think this is the final chapter...


	5. Authors Notes

AAG: First Beyblade Fanfic *smiles*

Based on: The return to Ravenhearst Game &amp; Beyblade  
Rating T for now  
No Flamers (I know its not the best as I wrote it while playing the actual game!)

* * *

**Authors Notes**

Since writing this I have been inspired to write a sequel which will be posted if anyone wants to read that. It'll be based off the game directly after Return to Ravenhearst Dire Grove. And also I was thinking of doing a 'Fifty Shades of Grey' on this after some fine tuning. After all FSOG started of as fanfiction... so yeah let me know what you guys think and thank you for reading this story!


End file.
